


Slenderman x Jeff The Killer

by Cmmatchie



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-03 05:47:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11525802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cmmatchie/pseuds/Cmmatchie
Summary: So made this one longer to replace the other two short ones, anyways sorry this came out so late I was on a date and then I had to go to the store for like 2 hours and it was torture for me lol anyways hope you all enjoyed!





	1. Chapter 1

“Wtf?! Where am I?!” Jeff yells   
“Jeff! You scared me.. calm down..” Sally says calming him  
“Sally what the literal fuck. How did I get here!?”  
“Slendy brought you in he said you were hurt but wouldn’t tell me anything more.” Jeff moves a little only to have his entire body erupted in pain “OW! God damn!” “careful Jeff. Slendy said you shouldn’t move for a while” “Wait.. You said that… that Slendy brought me here?” Hope filled his eyes which could never close “Yea.” Sally said smiling as somebody knocked on the door “Oh that's Slendy now!”   
Sally said opening the door to let in the completely white headed no face suit wearing jackass, Slender Man.   
“Oh, good Jeff you're up.” Slenderman said and if he had a mouth he would be smiling. “Yeah what's it to you?” Jeff said his normal aggressive face returning “Well you are our friend, and a wonderful company” Jeff turned away to keep from blushing. “I’m never even home idiot.” “If you say so, Jeff. thank you, Sally, I will watch him now.” he said dismissing her “Ok! Get well soon Jeff!” Jeff nodded as Sally left and Slendy sat himself down on the chair Sally was in “How do you feel?” “Good as I can.” Jeff turned back to slendy “Can I ask you something slendy?” Jeff asked still wondering what happened “of course” “what the hell happened to me?” “Ah yes.. I was wondering how long you would take to ask. You uh slipped on something, I wasn’t there so I'm unsure what, and fell down a hill hitting your head on a tree..” “Oh”  
Slendy began tapping his foot awkwardly on the floor, which was making Jeff mad “WILL YOU STOP IT!” Jeff yelled but Slendy was used to it and stayed calm asking “Stop what Jeff?” “You're foot! It's driving me mad!” “Jeff, you are insane. How do you go mad?” “.... I don't know but it is.” “Hahaha” if Slendy had a mouth you could tell he smiling happily.


	2. Chapter 2

3 days later   
“Are you feeling ok?” Lazari, the newest pasta, asked “Yea kid, I feel fine. Don't be scared.” Jeff smiled, even though with his cut in smile he was always smiling. “Ok, i'm glad you're feeling better.” “Me too kid.” After the words left Jeff’s mouth he felt something sharp poke his back and whipped around swiftly to see Slender poking a tentacle thing into his back “Jesus fucking Christ Slender don't do that shit!” if Slender had eyes they would have been narrowed because he doesn’t like the pasta to swear around Lazari as she was still only 8. Jeff saw this and turned to Lazari saying “Sorry Lazari I didn’t mean it.” “It's ok… Better go with Mr. slendyman.” the pasta still doesn't know why she calls him that but it didn’t matter “Heh.. Yeah, sorry again Lazari. See ya.”  
Jeff said glaring harshly at Slendy but followed him anyways in silent, which was getting to Jeff. “Look I'm sorry I swore I didn’t mean it but seriously you scared the fuck out of me.” slendy sighed heavily “It's not that.”   
“Then what is it?” he sighed again “My family is coming over in four days and I just…” “You what? Why are you telling me this without the others?” “... Do you remember last year?” “...” Another sigh “With my brother Offendy?” “Oh! That douchebag!” Slendy face palmed himself “Yes ‘that douchebag’” He said quoting douchebag with his fingers “Well he is going to be there as well.” “Seriously?!” “Yes all of them will be here.” “Great....” “Yea.. But the isn’t the true reason I needed you. It's time for therapy.” “Seriously?! I wasn't that injured!” Slender looked at how Jeff was putting all his weight on the crutches. You could tell he wasn’t believing Jeff. “Fine,” Jeff said, surrendering, as he still was in a lot of pain.


	3. Chapter 3

2 days later, 2 more days until the family reunion. 

“Well, they took that well. I'm glad.” Slendy said talking to himself as he walked to his room, then he stopped. He stopped in front of Jeffs door “He’s healing well.. But I almost wish he wasn’t. I like the time we get to spend together…” He said to himself “What am I saying? I am glad he's getting better, yes our time was wonderful but he needs to get better. He can't live in pain, nobody can.” “Slendy? Who are you talking to?” said Jack, the man with no eyes and a blue mask on. “Oh shit! Uh heh sorry Jack.. myself is all.” “eh, whatever. Night.” Jack said and walked into his room. “Damn,” Slender said as he started walking to his own room.   
But he stopped again and listened for a moment, he thought he heard the demon servant of Drago, Rake. Slender listened for a moment more than walked into his room, dismissing it.  
The next day was uneventful. Everybody was preparing for the slender brothers to come over, unhappily, cooking cleaning hiding things not want to be seen. It was all quite boring and nobody talked much, except for Lazari and Sally who talked together the entire day as they did their chores. Slendy and Jeff decided, unhappily for both of them but the other didn't know that, to stop therapy as Jeff was almost fully healed.   
Everybody was unexcited for the Slender brothers to be coming over but they dealt with it as it was a tradition.


	4. Chapter 4

Family reunion day  
“C-come on in…” little lazari said as the slender brothers came in. “Hello, Brothers.” Slenderman said casually to all of them “Hey Brother!!” Splenderman said excitedly. He was dressed in a tux like Slender but he had rainbow colored polka dots splattered all over it. The brother next to him was dressed in a trench coat with a lighter in one tentacle hand and putting away a box of cigarettes with another.   
He nodded at Slenderman then began looking everyone else over his “eyes” landing on either Lazari or Jeff. It... was hard to tell. “Offender,” Jeff growled as politely as he could. “Why, hello Jeff.” Offender said in a sweet voice.  
Ej cleared his throat and motioned behind Offender towards the last brother. “You gonna let him in or just have him stand out there and let him freeze?” EJ said looking at offender “I’d rather him be out there but...” Offender said but still turned a little to let Trender in. “Thank you,” Trender said motioning to EJ. He nodded. Trender had on a brown sweater and brown pants with a book in one tentacle.  
“Come in,” Slender said and motioned inside. The pastas cleared out of the way and began dissolving to do their own things. The only one who didn’t leave the living room was BEN because his console was there. Slender and Trender began to talk at the table while Splendor went to find Sally. They both enjoyed tea parties and such so they hung out when he was around. Offender stayed and listened to his brothers talk for about 2 minutes before getting bored.  
He searched around and found the hall where the doors to everyone's room were. He found Jeff's easily as it was brown with fake blood splats on it, and because they had to label them so no one would get confused. He opened the door slowly and saw Jeff on his bed facing away from the door without a shirt sharpening a knife. ‘Ah, lovely…’ Offender thought as he silently snuck into the room. “What do you want Offender?” Jeff growled “Hm, Slender has actually taught you something eh? Oh well.” He said teleporting to the side of Jeff. “Won't matter after this.” He said and grabbed Jeff by the wrist so he couldn’t attack with the knife. “What the hell do you think you’re doing?!” Jeff said, getting angry as he tried to release the grip around his wrist. ‘The smart thing to do would be to call someone to help you’ a voice said in Jeffs mind ‘hell no this is my battle’ ‘your loss’   
Jeff turned his full attention towards Offender who was slowly getting closer “Let me go creep” Jeff growled “Now now.. Let's not get vex” Offendy said coming even closer, faces almost touching.   
“Hey, Jeff sorry for not.... What the heck is going on here?” Said LJ as he opened the door and came in “You must be kidding me.’’ Offendy said quietly so only Jeff could hear “Don’t just stand there help me get this freak off me!” Jeff said loudly, almost yelling. “Alright alright geez.” LJ said walking over and grabbing Offendy pulling him away “Away you go from the mighty Jeff.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So made this one longer to replace the other two short ones, anyways sorry this came out so late I was on a date and then I had to go to the store for like 2 hours and it was torture for me lol anyways hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
